Jotaro Kujo vs Danny Phantom
CURRENTLY UNDER DEVELOPMENT Jotaro Kujo vs Danny Phantom is a What-If? Episode done by AceOfSpades3709 Description JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure vs Nickelodeon! Two teens with supernatural abilities duke it out in a battle of wits, strength and skill. Who will win and who will die? Interlude (Cue: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates) Wiz: It is hard to understand something as mysterious as The Supernatural, it can be terrifying, intriguing, we don’t even know if it exis— Boomstick: But it can also be fucking awesome! Especially when it’s used for kicking ass, and no one does it better then these two edgy teens. Wiz: Like Jotaro Kujo, The delinquent stand user. Boomstick: And Danny Phantom, The half human/half ghost hybrid and hero of Amity Park Wiz: I’m Wiz and he’s Boomstick, and it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win. '''A Death Battle' '' Boomstick : Hey! That’s my line! Jotaro Kujo Wiz: If Jotaro Kujo was asked to label himself in one word, it would be Punk. Boomstick: Yeah Jotaro or JoJo as his friends call him was quite the delinquent , he would intentionally go too far in street fights, make the lives of his teachers a living hell, Leave restaurants without paying and constantly insult his own mother! Holly: “ Here is your goodbye kiss. “ (kisses Jotaro’s Cheek) Jotaro: “You’re such a bitch, stop clinging to me like I’m still a little kid.” Holly: “ Okayyy “ Boomstick: Yeesh! If I spoke like that to Mama Boomstick, The only Bizarre Adventure I’ll be on is at the end of my mama’s shotgun! Wiz: Well Jotaro wasn’t always like this, he actually use to be quite a gentleman when he was younger. Much like his Great Great Grandfather! It is implied that the reason Jotaro is so unruly is because his father was never around due to being a popular Jazz musician. Boomstick: Okay Enough about his childhood. On One Fateful day at the age of 17 Jotaro was arrested for brutally injuring four gang members who were armed with knives and nunchucks with apparently nothing but his bare hands. One of them was an ex boxer and he broke 15 of their bones and busted their balls, Those were the Cop’s words not mine. Wiz: Despite being let go, Jotaro refused to leave his cell even when the cops, his mother and his own cell mates begged him. The thing is Jotaro always knew he was tough but he knew full well that he would’ve never been able to win a fight like that so he came down to one conclusion. He had been possessed by an evil spirit! Boomstick: To test his theory, what Jotaro did next was absolutely bizarre, using the power of the “spirit” he phased through the bars, grabbed a police officer’s gun, pointed it to his head and fired...Bang! Wiz: Then to everyone’s shock a third arm appeared behind him and caught the bullet! This was no “Evil Spirit” this Bizarre entity was known as a “Stand” Boomstick: Stands are ghostly entities that are physically manifested by a user’s fighting spirit and it seemed Jotaro must of hit the jackpot because he ended up with one of the best stands out there. It’s name was Star Platinum. Wiz: Star Platinum has immense strength, speed and precision. It can extend it’s limbs and It can even phase through people and stop their hearts! Not to mention unless you’re a stand user, Star Platinum is virtually invisible and indestructible! Boomstick: However Jotaro’s newfound discovery was short lived because it didn’t take long for him to find out that his old family nemesis Dio Brando was out to kill him. ' ''Wiz: After a long journey to Egypt, not only did Jotaro kill Dio, he also stole his stand’s ability! The power to stop time! With this ability Star Platinum can freeze time for about 5 seconds, however he can only do this a small number of times because each time-stop takes a toll on Jotaro’s stamina. '''Boomstick: Despite being human, Jotaro is capable of fighting for himself, able to leap several distances and is strong enough to burst through solid rock! Wiz: Throughout his Bizarre Adventures, Jotaro And Star Platinum hold quite a lot of accomplishments under their belts. The latter is strong enough to bend steel, pick up cars, knock out great white sharks and shatter teeth as hard as diamonds. It can react fast enough to catch point blank bullets, tag fast stands like Silver chariot, The World And an Attack called the emerald splash (all of the above are stated be light speed) Boomstick: Jotaro himself was able to remove a tumor better than any brain surgeon, intimidated and won a game of cards against a dirty con man, pummeled a full grown man while trapped in the body of a seven year old, outplayed a smug gamer (with help from his grandad) and along with star platinum defeated many powerful Stand users such as Rubber Soul, Kira Yoshikage And his arch enemy Dio. Wiz: But despite all those impressive feats, Jotaro is still just a mere man meaning he has to be cautious when in stand battles because he and star platinum share a symbiotic bond meaning every time one of them receives damage, they will share the same pain and if a stand dies so does their user Vice Versa. Boomstick: but with a stand like Star Platinum by his side, What does Jotaro have to lose? Together They are one dynamic duo you don’t want to mess with. Rubber Soul: “Hang on a second! You’re not thinking about punching me are you? I’m seriously injured here, my nose is badly broken and my jaw gonna have to be wired shut heh heh heh.” Jotaro: “Just shut up already I have nothing more to say to you, you’re way too pathetic. I’m DONE wasting my breath.” Star Platinum: “ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!” (while proceeding to pummel Rubber Soul’s face.) Danny Phantom Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Nickelodeon Vs Shonen Jump" themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Ghost themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:AceOfSpaces3709